A typical mass flow controller (MFC) is a device configured and adapted to control the delivery of a fluid. A specified delivery rate may be set by a user in terms of, for example, cubic centimeters or grams fluid delivered from the MFC per minute. To enable control of the MFC, a typical MFC generates an output signal which is indicative of the actual flow rate of the MFC. This actual flow rate is compared to the specified flow rate and a control valve is adjusted, if necessary, to modify the flow so that the flow of the fluid is released from the MFC at the specified flow rate set point.